Op-Ed: Steve Rogers isn't Captain America - He's a Glorified Vigilante
by DatNatCatThoe
Summary: Huffington Post contributor Christine Everhart tackles the controversial topic of the responsibility of the Avengers in our government, examining if Steve Rogers truly deserves the title Captain America. She also addresses the Sokovia Accords Act and the surrounding debate of its constitutionality.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, lovely readers! Thanks in advance for reading this story. I'm super pumped for Civil War, so I had to write a fanfic to prove it! It is written in an editorial-like manner, so there's that. I'm adding a second chapter which is the comments different people made on the story. (Side note: all typos in the second chapter are placed there on purpose in order to reflect how people really type in comment sections - I promise I know it's wrong!) Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I made up some random names of congresswomen, and President Ellis is established in the MCU. I have no idea why Justin Bieber's opinion is included in the op-ed, but I guess Christine Everhart really values his opinion. XD Obviously they're setting up the Sokovia Accords (I think that's the official name?) to be a huge controversial topic; I tried to pull notable names into each side of the argument.**

Op-Ed: Steve Rogers is not Captain America - He's a Glorified Vigilante  
By Christine Everhart, Huffington Post contributor

DECEMBER 2, 2015

Back in World War II, Captain America was a symbol of hope for a discouraged America - a war hero. And when Steve Rogers' body was discovered in 2011, many Americans rejoiced that the Star Spangled Man with a Plan was still alive. Soon united with billionaire Tony Stark (Iron Man), Asgardian Thor, scientist Bruce Banner (the Hulk), ex-KGB agent Natasha Romonoff (Black Widow), and former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Clint Barton (Hawkeye), Steve Rogers and these five so-called Avengers defended New York from the Chitauri invasion.

While some rushed to thank the Avengers, others criticized the destruction that occurred city wide. It was reported that there was over one billion dollars in damages. This staggering number recently escalated after the Helicarrier crashes in Washington D.C. and the artificial intelligence attacks in May (though the U.S. faced much less damage than South Africa or Sokovia).

Additionally, the Avengers seem to be recruiting new members. Those spotted include "Falcon," "Quicksilver," "Scarlet Witch," and "Vision," all of which have unknown identities.

War Machine (also known as the Iron Patriot) has been affiliated with the Avengers as well, but is in fact a government employee by the name of James Rhodes. The army has yet to formally address his unsanctioned actions in Sokovia.

The massive destruction caused by the Avengers has led to a controversial question: To whom do the Avengers answer?

The short answer to that question is no one - yet.

New York representative Sylvia Yates (D) has proposed the Sokovia Accords Act (SAA), which would require registration, record of all special abilities, and consent to special NSA surveillance for all Avengers and any other "superheroes," such as Spider-Man and Daredevil.

The bill has been met with uproarious responses, both for it and against it.

"The SAA is essential for our national security," states General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross. "Who else is going to keep these guys in check?"

"I'll def feel safer with the #SAA legislation passed," tweets Justin Bieber. "#safetyforMerica"

Texas senator Bethany Harding (R) has been quoted stating that the SAA is an "abomination" because "all citizens, super or not, deserve privacy."

In addition to creating divide among the public, superheroes seem to be divided on the issue as well.

In the official statement released by Stark Industries, Tony Stark himself claims partial responsibility to the damage caused worldwide and emphasizes that he is willing to work with the government.

Steve Rogers, however, is another story entirely.

The so-called Captain America has expressed disdain for the SAA. "I'm not against the government," Rogers defends, "but I am against invading the privacy of American citizens."

Rogers has not been a popular figure in the press recently after defending war fugitive James Barnes, also known as the Winter Soldier. Barnes, Rogers claimed, had no control over his actions and should not be charged with the dozens of murder charges currently cited against him.

The fact that Rogers has refused to testify against Barnes and condemns the SAA as unconstitutional begs the question: Does Steve Rogers truly represent America?

No, he doesn't. By refusing to cooperate with the government in these troubling times, Rogers has shown that he is only inclined to fight for his own interests and not those of our country.

"The Avengers are not heroes," President Matthew Ellis stated in an official White House press release. "They're vigilantes."

Vigilante - a self-appointed doer of justice, according to Merriam-Webster - is certainly a description that fits Captain America, as well as the other Avengers.

"Captain America" no longer represents the ideals of our nation, and either needs to evolve with us or void the title.

"Rogers is out of line," General Ross says. "He and his buddy [Barnes] have to answer to the law."

Despite his vigilante activities, some Americans still support his actions.

"Cap is doing what he thinks is right - I support him," says Hank Pym, founder of Pym Industries.

No matter how good his intentions may be, it still must be recognized that Steve Rogers is not a government employee - and he certainly is not Captain America.


	2. Comments

**Comments (25):**

Wes239 says:

I totally agree. Superheroes should be answering to the government - especially powerful ones like Rogers. As for Barnes, he's dangerous and should get the death penalty for what he did.

CapMerica says:

Wut crap. Cap is my hero.

Tyyyyyler says:

Cap is great but idk why he's defending the Winter Soldier

SwanRon says:

The government needs to stay out of this and everything else.

Juliana says:

You hit the nail on the head, Ms. Everhart. The Avengers need to be held accountable for the mess they made.

SOK2000 says:

if i wuz a senator i'd vote for #SAA the goverment needs 2 control ppl w special abilities bc they culd b bad

-AvEnGeRzRuLe says:

I can't even read that pitiful excuse for a sentence. Learn proper English, please.

-SOK2000 says:

Dude chill just giving my opinion stop being a h8r

-AvEnGeRzRuLe says:

The only thing I hate is tyranny and that's what this is. Our founding fathers did not intend for the surveillance of private citizens.

-SOK2000 says:

Yeah well i h8 you & i luv justice

IronMan says:

Sokovia was devastated by the Avengers - and so was Washington DC and New York. Personally I think it was classy of Tony to recognize the Avengers' mistakes and seek a resolution. I'm really disappointed in Cap.

MoriartyWasReal221b says:

Christine Everhart, you're stupid. Captain America has every right to refuse to cooperate. Read a history book.

DalekVictory says:

Ellis is duuuuuuuuumb

MetalArm says:

DUUUUUUDE THE WINTER SOLDIER IS SO AWESOME LIKE WHOOOA MAN I WANNA B JUST LIKE HIM ROCK ON CAP

Queen96 says:

Interesting that the US army still hasn't commented on Rhodes' actions...

Penelope66 says:

Glad President Ellis is taking a stance on this.

Xxx256 says:

This is ridiculous. Captain America aka STEVE ROGERS has saved millions of lives, and Barnes deserves a chance.

StarksDaughter says:

Yaaaaaaaaaaaaas

MuricaBoy says:

What happened to our first amendment rights?

-Lq75 says:

Uhm, nothing? Certain measures have to be taken to ensure the safety of the American people

-MuricaBoy says:

Doubt you'll still be saying that when the NSA is breathing down your neck...

-Lq75 says:

I have nothing to hide and neither should them

-MuricaBoy says:

**they

ReelCool says:

LIKE THIS COMMENT IN TEN SECONDS AND YOUR TRUE LOVE WILL KISS YOU THIS REALLY WORKS!

WonderGal says:

#SAA #SAA #SAA #SAA #SAA #SAA #SAA #SAA #SAA #SAA #SAA #SAA #SAA #SAA #SAA #SAA #SAA #SAA #SAA #SAA #SAA


End file.
